


Sad Stories of the Past

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter- J.K Rowling
Genre: Multi, Propts, Sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: These are short sad drabbles into the lives and deaths of Harry Potter characters.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Remus!”

“What do you want, Sirius?”

“Will you take Harry for me? I want to go to the pub with Sara.”

Remus looks at me questioningly. “I thought you hated Sara after what she did to you in school.”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, well. Things change.”

Remus huffs. “Fine. I suppose I can take the Prongslet while you go on a date.”

“It’s not a date, Moony and you know it.”

“Yeah whatever, Padfoot. You’re going on dates every week!”

I roll my eyes again, “She’s married.”

Remus looked embarrassed and I silently laugh.

“Oh,” he said, “Well have fun.”

I lean over and hand Harry to him, “Tag, your it.”

… 15 years later… 

“Nice one James!”

Harry looks at me oddly while the curses fly and I realize my mistake. However I don’t say anything. There are more important things to deal with.

I also notice that Lucius is an exceptional dueler.

There is a break in the spells so I turn to Harry. I’m hoping to apologize for calling him James. But I am too late.

I don’t even notice the spell speed toward me.

It hits me full in the chest. Cast by my own cousin.

I can feel myself drifting away. Floating away. Flying away.

I see James on the other side, and Lily. They're waiting for me. But there is one more thing I have to be sure of.

As I fall back to the twisted archway I look at my little Prongslet. He is watching with his face twisted with rage and sorrow.

‘Don’t cry.’ I think. ‘I’ll be okay.’

My dear Moony is the last thing I see. He holds onto Harry. Hugging him so he wouldn’t break to pieces. I look into those beautiful eyes and say silently, 

‘Tag, your it.’


	2. George’s POV

“George honey, can you take that rubbish down to the third floor corridor? Minerva is doing all the vanishing down there.”

I looked around. A giant pile of rubble lay at the foot of the stairs. The Great Hall was still a mess from two nights earlier. We all tried to block out the pain of the battle by rebuilding Hogwarts.

I had cried my eyes dry over *him*. I knew that in years to come, I would still be waiting for *him* to finish my sentences. 

I walked over to the looming pile. It was a little bigger than I expected, but I always liked a little challenge.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” I whispered.

Most of the rubble lifts up. I’ll have to come back with the rest later.

I walk awkwardly to the third floor. Straining my wand to maneuver the hovering mass down stairs and up corridors.

I finally made it there. (Without any casualties) Minerva is standing by the wall vanishing another pile of rubbish. I walk up to her and put down the pile.

I know that she is going to want to offer sympathy. But that is the *last* thing I need right now.

Before she can even thank me, I run off to the Great Hall. At some point I must have made a wrong turn because I end up in front of an unfamiliar door.

I turn around to head back, but something in that room tells me to go in. I’m on the second floor so it can’t be the Room of Requirement. I needed some adventure, and this room was the perfect opportunity. It was dark and mysterious and I was feeling a little reckless.

Thinking (somewhat sarcastically) ‘what could possibly go wrong?’ I step into the room.

It seems empty at first. But there is a mirror on the far wall.

I had avoided looking into mirrors since the battle. Because every time I look it reminds me of him.

But I am curious and all walk over. It’s huge. Ceiling to floor length. It looks like an ordinary mirror. I read the inscription on the top:

'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'

I can’t believe it. I’ve heard about this mirror. But it was supposedly destroyed. Everyone thought it was destroyed in my third year. How is it possible? It shouldn't be possible. But here I am. 

Standing next to the Mirror of Erised.

I know what it does. I’m not stupid. I also know that I should not look into it. But I do.

I look in and I see myself. Just myself. I let out a sigh of relief. It must be a replica of the real Mirror. The real Mirror probably was destroyed.

I sigh and walk out the door.

What I didn’t realize was that the boy in the Mirror was standing slightly different from me.

He had the tiniest of smiles, where I usually wore a scowl.

He also had both ears, where I only had one.

The boy in the Mirror was my brother.


	3. Remus Lupin

I watch them step into the compartment. They’re all so young. Especially Harry. The Prongslet looks so much like James. But his eyes. He has Lily’s eyes.

Oh, here I go again. Making things all sentimental.

“Who's that?” The redhead asks. I assume he is referring to me, as I am the only other person in this compartment.

I snap my eyes shut. No need for them to know that I’m awake. My job here is to protect the students. I would be better off doing it under cover.

The brunette is the first to answer, “Professor R. J. Lupin.”

The redhead turns to Harry, “She knows everything that one.”

“Honestly Ronald! It’s on his briefcase.”

So the redhead's a Weasley. Should have known.

All seems safe for now so I let myself drift off for a little while. I dream uneasily. I have had little rest since… 

I am awoken by the trio talking about my dear old friend Padfoot.

“Let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?”

“Yeah.”

“But they’ll catch black won’t they? I mean everyone’s looking for him.”

“Sure Hermione. Except no one’s ever broken out of Azkaban before. And he’s a murdering ravenous lunatic.”

“Thanks Ron.”

A murdering ravenous lunatic? Well… 

Suddenly the train jitters to a halt. I keep my eyes shut tight, but a hand closes on my wand under my tattered robe.

“Why are we stopping?” The brunette- Hermione sounds panicked. “We can’t be there yet.”

The Prongslet gets up.

“What’s going on?” Ron is thrown back in his seat.

“Dunno. Maybe we’ve broken down.”

The lights go out.

I clutch my wand tighter.

“Ouch Ron, that was my foot.”

“There’s something moving out there.”

Moving?

“Something’s coming towards us…” Ron’s voice is barely more than a whisper.

The air starts to get cold. A shiver runs down my spine. I know what’s coming.

I open my eyes to peek. The window starts to freeze over, and my bottle of water turns to ice in mere moments.

The train jolts.

“Bloody hell! What’s happening!?”

Then I see it. Black and hooded. The air gets colder still. It creeps steadily closer.

It wraps it’s bony fingers around the half open compartment door. They're not really bony, just straight bones.

It opens the door and slowly glides into the compartment. It’s presence is like a black hole. It sucks all of the happiness from the room. The bad memories start in my head. But I can't imagine what it must be like for Harry.

A cat hisses, and the rat scurries under the seat.

The Dementor approaches my Prongslet; he has the worst memories of all of us. If I don’t act soon, he’ll be given the Kiss.

I summon happy memories of James, Sirius and Peter. My eyes blink open and I stand up, the clock falling off.

*Expecto Patronum.*

A silvery shield erupts from the end of my wand. It hasn’t taken form, my memory isn’t happy enough.

It’s only one Dementor so the shield will do.

The Dementor flees, and Harry collapses.

Hermione screams. She rushes over to Harry. Ron close behind.

“Harry! Harry! Are you alright!” She gasps.

Harry blinks open his eyes that look so much like Lily’s. Hermione hands him his glasses.

“Thank you.”

I pull a piece of my favorite treat from my pocket.

“Here eat this. It’ll help.”

The Prongslet looks at me like I’m crazy. A look that James gave me all the time.

I roll my eyes, “It’s alright,” I say, “It’s chocolate.”

He tentatively takes it from my hand. I smile at him. Although he has no idea who I am, I know all about him.

“What- what was that thing?” He asks.

“It was a Dementor.” I answer, “One of the guards of Azkaban. But it’s gone now. I assume it was searching the train for Sirius Black.”

All three of them look terrified.

I gulp. “If you’ll excuse me. I need to have a little word with the driver.”

I stand up.

I open the compartment door. But before I leave I say stupidly, “Eat. You'll feel better.”

As I walk down the train I can't help but think.

What would it have been like if Lily and James were still alive?

Was it actually Sirius that had sold them out?

I have a feeling that there is more to the story than meets the eye. And I’m usually right about these things.

What will Harry think of me after he finds out my secret?

If Lily and James were still alive. I would be going over for dinner every Sunday night. The Prongslet would probably call me Uncle Remus.

Things would be so different than it was now if it weren’t for Sirius.

The saddest part is: I will never know Harry like I thought I would. I know him like a son. He knows me like a stranger.

My little Prongslet will remain a mystery to me. I can only hope to protect him as much as possible.


End file.
